Father's day
by Ninja0Squirl
Summary: Ed's not a good cook, but that's never stopped him before. Parental!RoyEdAL, Parental!HohenheimEdAl


Title:Bake a cake

Characters: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Von Hohenheim, Trisha Elric, Roy Mustang, Maes and Gracia Hughes

Theme: Father's day

Summary: Edward Elric can't cook, but that's never stopped him before.

* * *

"Hey, Roy, can you come by at two?"Roy scowled, whoever said Maes Hughes was to-the point was an awful liar, he'd been listening Hughes drivel for an hour before he even came close to mentioning the invitation.

"Why Hughes?"

"Please Roy? Only for a few minutes, it's a surprise!"after determining that it was in fact not his birthday nor anybody elses birthday he sighed.

"Fine Hughes, I can spare five minutes on my lunch break."he could practically hear Maes beam.

"Thanks Roy! You won't regret it!"he hung up, leaving a frustrated Roy to return to his paperwork.

_"Hohenheim?"Trisha asked, leaning against his study door, the golden haired man looked up in surprise._

_"Yes?"he asked curiously._

_"Could you join us at two? I know you need to research, but it'll only be for a few minutes."Hohenheim stared into his wife's pleading eyes and blinked._

_"I supose I can pop in, but why?"Trisha smiled happily._

_"Oh, no reason, the boy's just miss you!"with that, she ducked out quickly, leaving a confused Hohenheim to return to his research._

"Are you sure this is right?"Edward frowned as Gracia set out the recipe.

"Oh, yes Edward! Don't worry, it's very simple, you just mix these all together and put the pan in the oven, just call me if you need any help, okay?"Gracia smiled and ducked out to go and keep Elysia distracted and out of the kitchen.

"Okay Al! Let's do this!"

"Yes brother, let's make it good!"the two brother's smiled at each other as best an angst-plagued teen and suit of armor can and began to do as Gracia had said.

_"Are these the ingredients momma?"Edward asked, looking curiously as Trisha set out some things._

_"Yes Ed, are you sure you want to do this by yourself?"_

_"I won't be by myself momma! I got Al, we'll back I good cake for daddy by ourselves, kay?"Ed smiled at her, while Al nodded in agreement._

_"Okay, read the instructions carefully, I'll be outside hanging the wash if you need me."Ed nodded and watched as his mother walked out the door._

_"Okay Al, we gotta do this good!"_

_"Yeah brodder! Let's make this the best cake ever!"Ed and Al smiled widely at each other as wide as any seven and six year old had ever done and began to read the instructions._

"Okay Al, crack the eggs into the bowl, do you want to stir too?"Al carefully picked up the eggs and began to crack them into the bowl already filled with the dry ingredients.

"You know, this would be easier if you helped."Ed sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm making the frosting!"he declared.

"Than make the frosting!"Al shouted as he began to mix the current ingredients.

"I can't! Do you want stale icing on the cake!"Ed argued, Al sighed.

"Brother! Don't be lazy!"

_"Okay Al! We got all the dry stuff in, right?"the six year old nodded._

_"Yep! Can I mix it brodder?"_

_"We should add eggs first."Ed decided._

_"OK!"Al shouted happily, watching as Ed picked up the eggs from the counter._

_"Momma does it like this right?"Ed tapped the egg against the side and then pulled it apart, grinning as only a little bit of the shell slipped in._

_"Yeah brodder! You did it really good!"Al smiled happily and began to mix._

_"Okay, now you add the rest!"Ed smiled and sat in a nearby chair, Al looked at him confusedly._

_"What do you mean brodder? Aren't you gonna help anymore?"_

_"Course I am! I'll make the frosting!"_

_"So why aren't you?"_

_"Cause I can't yet! It'll get all stale, like those donuts!"Al grimaced._

_"OK brother!"_

"Now into the oven, right?"Al asked.

"Yep!"Ed answered, balancing a fork on his nose much to his brother's disgruntlement.

"Now make the frosting!"

"I have eighteen minutes Al! I'll make it eight minutes before it comes out, kay?"Al glowered at his brother the best a suit of armor could.

"Brother, don't be lazy!"Al complained.

"But Al! I'm just doing what you told me to!"Al blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me that I should start acting like Mustang!"Al scowled.

"Brother, I meant responsibility, not laziness!"

_"Into the oven!"Al shouted happily with his brother as they carefully lifted the glass pan into the oven._

_"Okay Al, now we have to wait ten more minutes and I'll make the frosting, so it won't get stale!"_

_"Brodder, isn't that lazy?"_

_"Of course it isn't! We don't want it stale, right Al? We don't want an incident like the stale donuts, do we?"Al shuddered in remembrance._

_"I...I guess so brodder."_

_"No, you don't guess! I'm always right, so you say 'your right brother!', kay Al?"_

_"I guess brodder."Ed sighed._

_"Al...."_

_"Whoops! I meant, 'your right brodder!', is that good?"_

_"Al...you have to mean it!"_

"Make the the frosting brother!"Ed sighed.

"Maybe we should wait five more minutes."Al glared.

"No brother, make the frosting right now!"Ed sighed.

"Fine, let's start."Ed grabbed the ingredients and bowl, carefully putting them together.

"Not me brother, you procrastinator, your doin' this by yourself."Ed pouted.

"Fi~ine! But I'm not going to be happy about it!"Al rolled his eyes.

"It was your idea!"

"Ugh...dumb mind..."

_"Time for frosting, right brodder?"Ed nodded._

_"Yep, time for frosting."Ed got up and grabbed the things off the counter, setting them on the ground so Al could help._

_"So your going to make frosting brodder?"_

_"What do you mean 'me'? Your helping too!"_

_"I am?"Al asked._

_"Yep, now get down here and help!"_

_"Okay brodder!"_

"The cake's done brother."Al pointed out, Ed glowered.

"I hate cake."he announced, still trying to get his hair free of the sticking clumps of flour Al had accidently tripped and splashed onto him.

"Brother! Your the one who wanted cake, I would think he'd rather have truffles or maybe another desert."Ed glared.

"Cake is best! We always made cake then!"

"We did?"Al asked surprised.

"It seems right,"Ed admitted,"making cake for a bastard on father's day, it seems right."Al sighed.

"Brother, don't call the colonel bastard while your making a cake for him."

_"The cake's done."Al announced proudly._

_"I hate cake."Ed complained, trying desperately to dust the grainy sugar from his shirt and arms._

_"Brodder, you picked cake! 'member? I want to make daddy ice cream."_

_"Well cake is better than ice cream!"_

"So, why am I here Hughes?"Roy asked as he slid out of his military jacket, Maes smiled happily.

"Just a minute, I'll see if their a minute done!"Roy blinked.

"Their?"Maes smiled mysteriously at him.

"You'll see!"Maes practically skipped off toward the kitchen.

_"So where are the boys?"Hohenheim asked curiously, walking out of his study, just catching his wife in the hallway._

_"Their in the kitchen, wait here a minute, okay?"Hohenheim blinked._

_"Why?"Trisha beamed at him and began to walk off._

_"You'll see!"she had an extra bounce in her step as she headed towards the kitchen._

"You two done yet?"Hughes asked, smiling at the two flour-covered boys.

"Yep! Brother and I just finished!"Al beamed.

"Okay, you two get ready and I'll bring him in, your countdown is thirty seconds, okay?"Ed nodded and set the cake on the table.

"Hurry up then."he complained.

"Be right back!"Hughes smiled and dissapeared out the door.

_"Are you two done?"Trisha asked, coming into the kitchen._

_"Yeah mama! Brodder and I worked really hard!"Trisha smiled._

_"I'll bring your father in, just put the cake on the table."Ed nodded and lifted up the cake carefully._

_"Hurry up momma!"he shouted as Trisha dissapeared to the hallway._

"Okay Roy! Come on, we have got the best surprise for you!"Roy scowled, still unsure who these unknown parties surprising him were, and why they were surprising him still eluded him.

"Answers would be nice."he murmured.

"Don't worry Roy! You'll love it, I promise!"Roy sighed as Hughes led him toward the kitchen door,"now close your eyes."raising an eyebrow he obeyed.

_"Okay Hohenheim, close your eyes so it'll be a surprise!"he looked a surprise, before shutting his eyelids and following her obediently._

_"I'm confused."he admitted._

_"Don't worry! You'll love it!"Trisha yelled, he could sense the smile in her voice._

"Open your eyes."Hughes commanded.

_"You can open your eyes now!"Trisha beamed._

The kitchen was a mess he noted, before his eyes widened in shock, sitting in front of him was a flour covered Ed and Al with a cake in front of them, fresh, and with huge smiles plaster on their faces. (well, he was pretty sure Al was smiling)

_Hohenheim blinked as he stared down at his beaming sons, who had a freshly baked cake set carefully in front of them._

"Happy father's day Colonel!"

_"Happy father's day Daddy!"_

AN: I know it's early for Father's day, but when the muse strikes, she is not patient.


End file.
